Of Selfies & Shared Milkshakes
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: 50 Sentences on Minho and Newt. Love them! Hope you like it! :)


Of Selfies & Shared Milkshakes

50 Sentences On Minho & Newt

1: First Impressions

Newt had been in school at Glade High for three years of his life, and he was pretty sure no one else had a devilish smirk like that.

2: Soft

Everyone always asks why Minho lets Newt get whatever he wants and the answer's simple, really: he's unable to say no.

3: Words

It was Newt who said it first, of course, in the middle of a rainstorm, his blonde hair turned to dark gold in the downpour and his heart in his eyes.

4: Quiet

They could sit for hours at a time, not saying a word, content to just hold each other.

5: Touch

They sit next to each other in class, and the teachers secretly find it adorable when they see a pair of hands linked together between the desks.

6: Kiss

"MISTLETOE!" Chuck cheered, holding it above their heads, and Minho and Newt thought, well who would disappoint Chuck?

7: Stumble

The day Gally played a prank, stealing Newt's crutches after the accident, Minho made a big show of carrying Newt to every class.

8: Secret

"It wasn't an accident," Newt whispered, and Minho found it hard to breathe.

9: Blush

It's immensely satisfying to see the red in Minho's face the day Newt calls him "gorgeous" in front of all their friends.

10: Caught in the Act

"Holy six-pack," Theresa remarked loudly, as Newt laughed and Minho threw his shirt at her.

11: Hot Chocolate

Cuddling with steaming mugs turned out to be a mistake when Chuck bounced onto the couch next to them.

12: Poetry

Newt could say absolutely anything and it would sound lovely with his accent slipping itself around the words.

13: Griever

It was the name of the next-door neighbor's Rottweiler, which barked like it was having an aneurysm every time it saw Newt sneaking in through Minho's window.

14: The Talk

"I FINALLY know what sex means, so you two don't have to hide it anymore," Chuck announced, causing Minho to choke on his own spit and Newt to turn bright red.

15: Cobalt

The sunlight turns Minho's ebony hair to cobalt-blue, and Newt aches to run his fingers through it.

16: Slow

"Dammit, Newt," Minho hisses, because Newt is only on the fourth button of his shirt and is taking half an hour to get it off.

17: Laughter

Minho is the only person that can make Newt laugh like that, in the breathless, giddy way that comes from whispered inside jokes.

18: Beautiful

Newt didn't mean to walk into the bathroom while Minho was in the shower; the flash of sun-kissed skin he saw was worth it, as Minho yelled and threw a bottle of shampoo at him.

19: New Shoes

"Sexy," Newt commented absently, and Minho vowed to never take the boots off again.

20: New Clothes

"Cute," Minho murmured, his hands slipping up Newt's back, "but let me help you take them off..."

21: Bed

Alby cracked up when he saw the broken headboard and didn't stop laughing for twenty minutes, even when Minho threatened to "beat his ass into next week."

22: Coffee

Newt had fallen asleep doing homework again; when he woke up, a Starbucks cup with a heart drawn on it in Sharpie was sitting on his desk.

23: Cat

"You want one, don't you?" Newt asked knowingly, as Minho stared at the black cat blinking up at him in the pet store.

24: Kitten

Minho ran his fingers through Newt's blonde locks, smiling when he heard the soft purr of pleasure.

25: Thunder

"I hate storms," Newt muttered, as the lights died out.

26: Lightning

"I don't," Minho replied, pulling Newt closer in the dark.

27: Morning

Minho could watch Newt sleep for hours, the dawn sunlight turning his hair to molten amber and his eyelashes twitching while he dreamed.

28: Music

Newt's accent disappeared when he sang, and his singing was the most beautiful thing in the world, even though only Minho heard it.

29: Jorge

"Hola," Minho greeted, cheerfully draping an arm around Newt's shoulders, "do Spanish people have a thing against gay people, cuz this could get awkward real fast."

30: Ugly Sweaters

Minho found one that said "I'm with Sexy" with an arrow beneath it and forced Newt to wear it every time they were beside each other.

31: Sleeptalking

The first time Minho whimpered Newt's name in his sleep, Newt almost woke him up because he needed to kiss him right then.

32: Selfies

Their favorite one shows their foreheads and noses touching, eyes half-closed, and kiss-drunk smiles on their lips, which are only inches apart.

33: Love

"Are you in love, Newt?" Chuck asked curiously one day.

34: Bashful

Newt smiled a dopey smile and mumbled, "yeah, Chuck, I think I am."

35: Fangirls

The cheerleaders from the snobby private school, Wicked High, all squealed when Newt simply gave them directions to the gym and Minho told every one of them all fifty ways he knew how to kill someone.

36: Jealous

A football player—a FOOTBALL PLAYER—winked at Minho when he passed by the track team on their way to the gym; Newt growled, "I'm gonna kill that asshole."

37: Smirk

Minho twists his mouth deliciously at Newt and the blonde can only stare in response.

38: Skinny Jeans

"I think they're too small," Newt complained, grimacing as he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing Theresa's birthday present to him.

39: Solution

"Then take them off," Minho advised, grinning sexily and chasing a laughing Newt back into the bathroom.

40: Milkshake

The waitress smiles when she sees one empty glass cup on the table, with two straws sticking out the top.

41: Lipstick

For a Theatre Arts project, Minho had to play a girl; Newt came into class to roaring laughter from the students and with crimson stains on his neck.

42: Sugar

It was the only thing that came close to the addictive sweetness of Newt's kisses.

43: Tattoo

Newt's lips curved into a smile, as he kissed the intricate, cursive N drawn in black ink on Minho's chest.

44: Cologne

Minho stopped dead in his tracks when he passed Newt in the hallway, catching an absolutely intoxicating scent of cinnamon; Newt yelped in surprise when he found himself being pushed against the wall, with Minho running his nose along his neck.

45: Beg

"Please, Minho, please," Newt gasped, as their bodies pressed together in breathless ecstasy.

46: Angel

Minho folded Newt in an embrace on the couch, kissing his cheek and whispering, "my angel."

47: Tease

Minho leaned back playfully to avoid a kiss, and Newt hooked his fingers in the front of his shirt and muttered, "you're such a bloody tease, Min.'"

48: Sick

Minho laced their fingers together at the hospital, and though he wasn't the one fighting for life, he was the one that thought, I'm not ready.

49: Homecoming

"YAY YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Chuck shouted as Newt shuffled through the doorway with Minho at his side, rolling his eyes at the headache he got from the loudness.

50: Ring

That Valentine's Day, Minho opens the little box, and his smile disappears when he sees what's inside; he looks at Newt in shock before a joyful, radiant grin lights his face and he says, simply, "yes."


End file.
